tellandorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Elves
The Seven Elves, or Otso Velice Quendi in their tongue. Also known as ai uva lanta ‘Those who will not fall’. These seven elves rose to great strength in the past, some say before even the first era dawned. In the age where man had no autonomy, and served only the gods, these seven great elves stood up to this oppression, and invoked the wrath of the divine. Whatever fragments of history that remain from this era are few and far between, and are sometimes misinterpreted. There can be no doubt from these remaining texts that Zelnoc, the great wizard, was the leader of the order – in fact there is a lot to suggest that Zelnoc used his power to enhance the abilities of the other elves in the order. Most history that is cobbled together regarding the elves is from what remains of their shrine, now in South Vinevris. Most of this shrine has fallen apart, making recovering any information from it too difficult – in fact some of the names of the elves are still unknown because of this. The centre of this shrine holds a great stone table in the shape of their symbol, the 7-pointed star. At each end of the star are statues for each of the members, each with inscriptions. Zelnoc – ‘The Wizard’ Zelnoc, the great wizard, and leader of the Seven Elves. On his initiative the order was established, and through his great power and leadership the elves were able to face the gods. It was said that his mastery over the arcane arts was so complete that he could manipulate pure arcane energy in all its forms, and that when required he could call upon the unyielding power of the fabled Arcane Sea. This is something no one else has ever been able to do since; in fact it is something that the gods themselves fear – for not even they possess this power. Zelnoc teaches us that we all have great strength within, and that we should always seek to better ourselves in order to stand for what we believe in. Geluvo – ‘The Soldier’ Geluvo, the loyal soldier, unstoppable force, and almighty warrior. Geluvo was very much a brute force in the group – he possessed great strength and had great ability with all weapons. The texts state that he had experienced great sorrow in his past, including the tragic loss of his family at some point. The texts state that after this loss he devoted himself to the seven entirely, and was Zelnoc’s most trusted friend and ally. Artwork from the era depicts him as having the ability to call upon the power of his ancestors to aid him in battle, as well as being able to channel the rage of his past into becoming a great beast of war. Geluvo teaches us to be loyal to our companions, and to stay strong no matter what. That even with great loss and sacrifice, there is still a reason to keep fighting. Pyros – ‘The Pilgrim’ Pyros, the Unrelinquishing Pilgrim, and wise monk. One of the wisest elves to ever have lived, Pyros was said to understand all things from poetry and herpetology, to war and politics. ‘The Druid’ Known as 'The Druid', The natural one. ‘The Faithful’ Known as ‘The Faithful’, the purity, the devoted carer. 'The Hearty’ Known as ‘The Hearty’, the horizon walker, storyteller, and great bard of the elves. ‘The Evil within’ Known as ‘The Evil within’, the nightmare, the stranger.